


In This Dimension or the Next

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Conspiracy Theories, Crushes, Flirting, Flirty Na Jaemin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Mirrors, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Renjun meets a boy in his mirror and wanted to meet him in real life, no matter what dimension they happened to be in.





	In This Dimension or the Next

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, I hope you like it!

Renjun gets the mirror as a present. It’s the day after his birthday and the label says it’s from his grandmother. It’s an old, dusty thing and Renjun can see his whole body in it. Along the edges of the mirror were markings that Renjun couldn’t quite make out. But they didn’t bother him. It was a nice mirror, especially once it was cleaned.

He set it up in his bedroom, and would sometimes spend upwards of two hours just sitting in front of the mirror. He wasn’t vain, he didn’t think. It was just that sometimes it was nice to sit and think about nothing.

It was during one of these sessions when the mirror began to shimmer. His image began to warp and Renjun started to breathe harshly. He rubbed at his eyes, squinting at his mirror. It shimmered and shimmered, and then Renjun could no longer see himself reflected in his mirror. Sitting in front of him, was a tall, pink-haired boy.

Renjun screamed.

The boy screamed.

They both screamed.

Once they had both calmed down, the boy crawled towards Renjun, peering into his face and tilting his head.

“Who are you?” the boy asked.

The boy’s voice was deeper than his fairy-like visuals suggested.

Renjun furrowed his brow, “Who are you? You’re the one who showed up in my mirror!”

The boy huffed, “You showed up in mine!”

“Fine! Fine! I’m Huang Renjun. Who are you?”

“I’m Na Jaemin, but you can call me Nana if you want.”

Renjun looked into Jaemin’s eyes, heart stuttering in his chest when he caught sight of his smile. It was wide and earnest, and Renjun couldn’t help but to trust him.

“How do you think this happened, Jaemin?”

Jaemin tilted his head, “Fate? Maybe we were destined to meet, and the mirror brought us together.”

Renjun smiled, “You think so?”

Jaemin nodded, “Of course! I’ve been reading all about soulmates and fate, and different dimensions lately, and this is the kind of thing the universe would love to do.”

“You think we’re soulmates?”

“Well, I think it’d be nice, you’re awfully pretty.”

Renjun blushed, “You can’t say that to me.”

Jaemin scooted closer to the mirror, “Why? Is Renjunnie shy? You’re so pretty, my soulmate is so pretty.”

Renjun squealed, covering his face with his hands, “Nana stop.”

“Renjunnie, Renjunnie, why are you hiding from me?”

Renjun pulled his hands from his face and looked at Jaemin. Jaemin was smiling at him, and Renjun couldn’t help but smile back at him. He could feel a tingling inside of him. Jaemin’s eyes were sparkling and Renjun was enamored.

“I’m shy. You make me nervous. You’re really pretty, too.”

Jaemin rested his palm against the mirror, “I don’t mean to make you nervous.”

“No, it’s because... nobody’s ever said anything like that to me.”

Jaemin frowned, “Oh, my poor Renjunnie. You should be told how pretty you are every day.”

Renjun rested his hand against the mirror, noticing how much smaller his hand was than Jaemin’s. He leaned his head against the mirror, reveling in Jaemin’s presence.

“Where do you live, Nana?”

“Seoul, South Korea.”

Renjun frowned, “I live in Jilin, China.”

Jaemin pouted, “Do you think we at least live in the same dimension?”

Renjun giggled, “Well I would hope so. That would be awfully cruel of the mirror to show me you and then take you away from me.”

Jaemin smiled, “The mirror won’t take me from you. I can see you anytime I want now.”

Renjun smiled at Jaemin, and he could feel his cheeks heating up, “You want to see me again?” 

“Of course I want to see you again. My pretty Renjunnie. I would figure out a way to cross the dimensions to see you.”

Renjun ran his finger along Jaemin’s palm, wishing he could feel his hand, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you won’t have to then.”

“Hmm, so close to my pretty Renjunnie.”

Renjun laughed, finally getting used to Jaemin’s particularly charming version of flirting. He spent the rest of the night awake and talking to Jaemin. They talked for hours, learning everything about each other that they could. As the night went on and his eyes began to droop, Renjun thought he would cross dimensions for Jaemin too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, I'd love to know!


End file.
